


Aesthetics

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: “Hey guy.” Doug panted, “Can you help me? There’s some angry villagers with torches and rakes up on my ass.”





	Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a part of my 007!AU of Heiffel, where Hilbert was actually the villain and Eiffel is the compromised 007.
> 
> Then I just changed it entirely.

.

 

 

 

Mornings were one of the best moments Doug had.

The gray-ish light blue hue on the sky when the sun is just peeking over the horizon, watching whoever was awake. Watching the lazy city slowly throb into a fully thumping heart.

Mornings were more of Doug's aesthetics.

Compared to Alexander’s who was a complete night owl.

It was a miracle Doug managed to lure him to their bed. How did he managed that again?

Oh, the promise of very very good sex in a large warm bed with his beautiful husband.

Doug sits up, leaning back in the bed and just staring down at Alexander’s sleeping figure.

No one would think this man, who sleeps like a log, was the genius behind creating groundbreaking medicine that saved not just thousands, but millions of lives.

Doug softly chuckles to himself, remembering how Lovelace face looked when he recounted to her how he met Alexander the very first time.

A science convention Doug was doing a report on. And he went to a bar, only to run out in five minutes with angry men chasing him out. Doug collides with an Alexander who was occupied on the phone, writing his keynote lecture.

“Hey guy.” Doug panted, “Can you help me? There’s some angry villagers with torches and rakes up on my ass.”

They both hear the group of men, and Doug just lunged forward and forcibly pressed their mouths together.

The men completely ignore them, but one of men wolf whistled. Then they just left Doug and Alexander alone.

They broke away from their very literal vertical planking.

Doug just gave him an apologetic look, while Alexander only stared at him placidly.

Then Alexander just pulled Doug back into a more formal kiss.

“Fuck.” 

“Yes.” Alexander replied eloquently.

Doug blinked slowly, staring at him straight in the eye. “Lunch, tomorrow?”

“Breakfast,” Alexander whispered gruffly into his ear, eliciting a gasp from Doug, “But dessert first.”

 

 

Alexander wakes up with a moan.

Doug's hand is instantly on his hair  
.  
Alexander chuckled, hand reaching up to hold Doug’s hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips.

“Mornin'.” Doug greeted.

“Mmm, it’s good morning, seeing a beautiful face so early.” Alexander replied. The smooth motherfucker.

“Coffee?”

Alexander dragged himself up, and pinned Doug where he sat. 

He smiled, “Well, hello.” Doug said lamely.

Alexander gave him a peck on the lips, “Is beautiful man leaving my bed so fast?”

Doug chuckled, “One of us has to make coffee.”

Alexander placed his palms on Doug’s neck, feeling the warmth of his blush. He hummed, “Maybe later.”

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just want to write and upload anything I can before the show officially ends.
> 
> I have this gut feeling that the end of Wolf 359 wpuld have an emotional impact on me S much as the movie 2012, is that just me?
> 
>  
> 
> if you wanna cry over Wolf 359, let's be buddies at Tumblr, I'm justpatro.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
